Durzo Blint
Durzo Blint, originally named Acaelus Thorne, was a wetboy from Cenaria City and a possessor of the black ka'kari. Biography Prince Acaelus Thorne of Trayethell was born approximately seven centuries before the beginning of the Night Angel Trilogy. He was the best friend of Emperor Jorsin Alkestes and rival of Ezra the Mad. To save the Black ka'kari and keep its terrible power secret, Jorsin gave it to Acaelus. He was not able to tell his fiance Trace, and knowing that he would have to play the part of "The Betrayer" Acaelus fled rather than marry. Despite operating alone for some time as wetboy in Cenaria City, he apprenticed a Guild Rat named Azoth. Although he threatened to kill the boy at any time if he failed to learn how to be a wetboy or if he became an obstacle or tool to be used against him, Blint considered him like a son and treated him as such in a very detached and abrasive manner. Blint thought he had abandoned love, though he harbors strong feelings for Momma K and his daughter, Ulyssandra. Blint renamed Azoth "Kylar Stern" after the Sterns, a small barony far away from Cenaria, and housed him with his longtime friend Count Drake during his training. He trained Kylar day in and day out in just about every way possible, drilling him in the ways of combat, treachery, the apothecary, and of the reality of the world of the wetboy. He often sneered at assassins and used the word to deride and push Kylar to further augment the need for his Talent to find an outlet, thus amplifying his Talent's call for a ka'kari. Blint is the possessor of the black ka'kari and the Staff of Law and was known by all in Cenaria City as the greatest wetboy to live, much to the chagrin of self-proclaimed rival, Hu Gibbet. Because of his possession of the black ka'kari, the man has lived for over seven hundred years and is one of the deadliest and most intriguing men Midcyru has held. He is the characters in nearly half the stories of Midcyru. He goes under a number of identities, and was responsible for several of the ka'kari going missing - though he is still looking for the silver ka'kari at first to give to Momma K, and then simply to hide that one, as well when the black ka'kari's power abandoned Durzo Blint four months before meeting the boy due a great and unforgivable blasphemy. The reason that the black ka'kari abandoned Durzo Blint is due to the fact that the power of the ka'kari stems from love. The antithesis to this power is the idea of indifference. Because Durzo Blint felt no remorse for letting his lover Vonda die during his attempt to attain the Silver ka'kari. In order to protect it from Garoth Ursuul, the means of connection to the ka'kari were severed, denying him its powers, but leaving his Talent. Abilities Ka'Karifer Durzo is a ka'karifer. He held the Black ka'kari for roughly seven hundred years, using it to seek out and destroy (or hide) Ezra's fabricated ka'kari. He did this to ensure that the Mad Mage wouldn't regain control over the six ka'kari along with Curoch and Iures. The term "ka'karifer" means the bearer of stones. Because the Ka'kari provides immortality, Durzo has had seven centuries to learn a multitude of abilities including creating weapons and armor, being proficient in the use of almost every type of weapon, knowledge in herbs, poisons and mixtures, agriculture and farming, and of course, a celebrated wetboy. Durzo is a jack of all trades and seemingly perfect at everything except for apologizing. Talent Durzo Blint is exceptionally Talented. He is extremely adept with his Talent, using it in ingenious ways. He has used his Talent to catch swords, feed arrows to a bowstring, fast-healing, boost his strength and speed, muffle his footsteps, cloak himself in shadows, climb a variety of objects and structures, and self-transformation. Durzo stated that self-transformation can take up to several hours, but he demonstrated that someone as skilled as he is can transform in a matter of moments when he grew himself a pair of wings. Languages Durzo has lived 700 years due to the power of the black Ka'Kari, and over the years he's spoken at least 20 different languages (dialects not included) with such fluency that even locals can't detect an accent, and has passed as a native of at least 15 countries. Appearances *''Perfect Shadow'' *''The Way of Shadows'' *''Shadow's Edge'' *''Beyond the Shadows'' pl:Durzo Blint Category:Cenarians Category:Wetboys